Happy Anniversary
by Suffering Angel
Summary: (30 Day OTP Challenge, Billy/Teddy - Day 21 - Cooking/Baking) It's Jeff and Rebecca's anniversary, and Teddy and Billy are cooking up a surprise for them.


I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

* * *

**_Happy Anniversary_**

It was - thankfully - a Sunday morning. Thankfully for the peace, and the quiet, and no known, immediate need to go out anywhere. For two teens that could've slept in but didn't, it was perfect, as it meant they could wake up and go along with their plan, and still get some sleep afterward.

"Ssh!" Billy hissed just before they stopped a door from slamming. "You'll wake them up!"

Teddy smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
"Heh… yeah, it would be bad if we woke the folks up-"

"Nah, they'll be easy enough to deal with." Billy retorted quietly and guided his boyfriend to the kitchen.  
"It's the runts we'll never get rid of if they wake up."

Teddy snickered to himself at the display of skewed paternity, but said nothing more - they did have things to do, after all.

–

The toaster was plugged in and left to heat; the vegetables were rinsed and the knife was at the ready; the hardest part would be the eggs, they knew, but Billy seemed to have enough faith in his culinary skills to take on the task.

"I make it for the brats often enough. It'll be at least edible."

"Because that's what we want to serve your parents on their anniversary - _edible_."

The plan was simple, really - wake up, make breakfast, serve to parents in bed in celebration of aforementioned wedding anniversary. It being a Sunday made it better as they could go back to sleep later, and make up for waking up so early on a Sunday.  
The biggest problem was that neither teen was particularly good at any sort of dish, and so they divided the assignments according to what they were less terrible in.

"Told you we should've just gotten them flowers-"

"We _will_. As apology for breakfast."

"That's reassuring."

"It actually is."  
The voice belonging to neither startled both, and they looked over their shoulders to find one Jeff Kaplan there, clad in his robe and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"…you might want to flip that now."

Billy yelped and flipped the omelet right before it was too late for it.

–

"What are you doing up, Jeff?" Teddy asked conversationally as he mixed the salad.  
Jeff in the meanwhile tended to the coffee, the making of which neither teen was overly familiar with.

The man smiled in response to that question, and met the boys' questioning looks with a fond one.  
"Did you really think you invented this idea?" He teased and shook his head.  
"But I must be getting old, to be beaten to it by you two!"

"Well, we did learn from the best." Billy replied easily and flipped the last egg for that morning.  
Teddy had less pressing matters to attend to, and so he managed to take in the warm look in Jeff's eyes when he looked at his son.

–

"So-" Teddy hummed as they arranged the bowls on the trays. "What anniversary _is_this?" He asked and picked up the tray holding the cup saying 'world's best dad'. He insisted on carrying it to the parents' bedroom despite Jeff being there.

"Nineteenth, or so." Jeff declared proudly, only to have Billy frown in return.

"Wait, wasn't it twentieth?" The mage asked with a touch of distress, one that made Jeff pat him on the back. The man looked genuinely flattered, Teddy thought and smiled to himself.

"Why, yes, yes it is."

Billy seemed relieved at having remembered correctly, only to frown the next moment.  
"That was mean, dad. Teasing like that-"

"Well, you got it right, didn't you?"

The banter between father and son didn't last. Jeff motioned for the boys to be quiet and knocked on the door leading to the bedroom he shared with his wife. The opened the door the next moment and stepped inside.  
Rebecca was still in bed, though wide awake and with her laptop over her lap. Her eyes widened when the three walked in, and she reached to cover her mouth with both hands upon realizing what was taking place.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with this." Jeff insisted as he took off his robe, and sat back in bed.  
Rebecca in the meanwhile was busy smothering Billy with affection, repeatedly kissing his cheeks and thanking him. Naturally, Teddy wasn't spared, and received a similar treatment once he was within reach. Finally the mother settled down, and breakfast was served.

"Happy anniversary, mom, dad." Billy hummed and kissed his mother on the head.

"Don't worry-" Teddy said then, making all three sets of brown eyes turn to him.  
"It's _edible_." He declared with a grin.

"We're as surprised as you are." Billy followed up, and stood next to Teddy.

Several more exchanges later, the two left the older couple with the promise to pick up the dishes later.

"They looked really happy." Billy commented afterward, when they settled down in front of the television with their bowls of cornflakes.  
The tv was showing a cartoon they both liked, but as it was a rerun, Billy let himself pay it less attention than usual.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Teddy asked between spoonfuls.

"For one, they hadn't tasted the food when we left."

Teddy rolled his eyes.  
"Billy, I think even if your kid brothers were the ones to make it, your parents would've been just as thrilled."

"Assuming the kitchen was still intact."

"…granted."

Billy shifted closer then, and Teddy didn't mind as it let him enjoy the other's warmth. He didn't even mind it when Billy stole some of his cereal.  
And he _asked _him if he wanted some of that brand…

"Hey-" The mage asked then, and Teddy found he was too flattered by the need for attention Billy was displaying to be upset at the constant interruptions. He liked that episode, but he liked Billy constantly crying out for him better.

"You think that when-"  
The pause made Teddy glance at Billy, was who quite bashfully avoiding his glance.  
"When _we_ have our 20th anniversary, that _our_ kids'll do something like this for us?"

Teddy coughed around a mouthful at that, but managed to settle down by the time Billy looked up at him.  
"Well, that depends, really." He hummed and held his bowl with one hand while he wrapped his other arm around Billy's shoulders.  
"Think we can raise them as well as your parents did you?"

Billy snickered softly.  
"Iono, Ted, I think we'll be pretty lucky if we can raise them like your mom did you."

Teddy was still for a moment before he kissed Billy's temple, right before the peace was broken and Billy's brothers finally woke up.


End file.
